Aurora shooting (Libor conspiracy)
The Aurora shooting conspiracy ties the Aurora shooting, during a Batman movie showing in 2012, to Libor rate fixing. Conspiracy ;Libor rate fixing In two different shooting cases, the shooters— (batman shooter) and (Sandy Hook shooter) have fathers connected to big banking. Both fathers were allegedly set to testify before Congress regarding rate fixing. It stands to reason that these mass shootings were being staged as a pretext for stricter gun control laws in the United States, and making a connection to a huge financial scandal involving LIBOR interest rate fixing, a scandal believed to involve trillions of dollars. In three mass shooting cases: the Aurora shooting, the 2012 Sikh Temple shooting in Wisconsin, and the Sandy Hook Elementary shooting in Newtown, Connecticut, all have eye witness accounts of professed multiple shooters or suspicious types. In Aurora and Newtown, there were also conflicting reports about the evidence, and the police and fire audio transmissions. In the Aurora shooting, the evidence and the accounts leave a strong case for a team of trained killers to carry out the actual shooting, while leaving a drugged up James Holmes in a car behind the theater to be taken in as the patsy. Events On July 20th, 2012 a "lone" gunman open fired in a sold out theater in Aurora, Colorado killing 12 and injuring 70 others at the premier of the new Batman movie, "The Dark Knight Rises". The shooting was said to have taken place in theater 9 of Century 16 theaters at Town Center in Aurora, Colorado during the 12:05 am showing. The official story is that a local University of Colorado student James Eagan Holmes purchased a ticket to the 12:05 am showing, sat in the front row of the theater 9 and then about 20 minutes into the movie left through an emergency door to the rear of the theater where his car was parked out back. He then is said to have donned protective gear and loaded up with weapons, then returned to the theater through the same door ten minutes later at approximately 12:30 am, tossed a couple of cans of gas into the crowd and began shooting. Manipulation of audio/video During the entire event police and fire audio channels were broadcast over the internet and were being recorded. Full audio recordings of the actual police and fire dispatch from that evening are widely available online however, it should be noted that many (including those popularly aired by television news outlets) have been altered to confuse the timeline or clip together the important parts thus adding confusion to the timing of events. Several key markers in the audio reveal that the shooting may have still been taking place well after James Holmes was said to have been in custody. Multiple shooters Certain eye-witnesses during the shooting were reporting multiple shooters, in both theaters 8 and 9 simultaneously and that police were chasing suspects dressed exactly like the shooter out the back of the theater well after the suspect was said to be in custody. It is rumored that Police even apprehended other suspects dressed in black and carrying weapons identical to that of the "lone" gunman which has never been reported on by mainstream media. In another eyewitness account, Corbin Dates, claimed to have seen a man take a phone call before the start of the movie, and then opened the fire exit door, motioning for someone to come to him. Corbin emphatically insisted that the man on the phone was NOT the shooter nor does his description of the man on the phone match the description of James Holmes. Later when Corbin Dates sees James Holmes for the first time on TV he is shocked and claims that no one who was actually there would say that man (James Holmes) was the shooter. Corbin also seems to recall the shooter still being inside the theater well after the official narrative says James Holmes was detained. No video To date no video footage has been released to the public proving that James Eagan Holmes was ever at the theater that night. Despite the theater being equipped with surveillance cameras everywhere, there is no footage of James Holmes standing in line before the movie, no video of him walking through the lobby, no video footage of him going back out to his car and moving it of the back of the theater as one verson of the official story maintains, etc. In fact, we have no video footage of him ANYWHERE near the theater before or after the shooting. Additionally it has been reported over and over that the shooter was wearing full riot gear from head to toe including a helmet and gas mask. Therefore not a single eyewitness inside the theater will ever be able to positively identifiy the shooter and cannot say with certainty that it was James Holmes pulling the trigger. Fact changing In the days and weeks following the shooting, strange facts began to emerge casting doubt on the official story. For starters, James Eagan Holmes appeared to be completely unaware of his surroundings in his first pre-trail appearance leading some to question if he had been drugged. Shortly after that the court ordered a complete media black out of any further proceedings and put in place an unprecidented gag order on all facts pertaining to the case. Conflicting reports were coming out on whether or not James Holmes had dropped out of school or was on suspension, whether he lived with roomates or lived alone, and whether or not he was on a watch list of potentially dangerous students. Crime scene photos were leaked showing multiple gas masks dropped behind the theater and tagged as evidence suggesting again that there was more than one shooter. Conflicting reports of where the guns and ammunition were found started to surface (some saying Holmes had weapons on him at the time of his arrest and other saying he discarded them in the theater). Mysterious profiles on adult dating sites surfaced supposedly created by James Holmes himself but listing several facts about James Holmes inaccurately suggested the pages were created by someone else. A mysterous "package" supposedly appeared at the University's of Colorado's mailroom containing a notebook detailing James's Holmes plans for the shooting but conflicting information regarding the package began to surface suggesting the notebook had been planted AFTER the shooting. Witnesses began coming forward claiming to have heard James Holmes confessing to the crime in jail but were later dismissed as fabrications or errors. A mysterious lady in red showed up at a pre-trial hearing for James Holmes claiming the shooting and trail was a huge conspiracy and that she could prove it but was immediately thrown out of court and dismissed as crazy. A nurse who attended to some of the shooting victims the night of the shooting mysteriously died in a freak boating accident weeks after the shooting in a manner almost too bizarre to believe. And much, much more..... See also * Monarch Project Category:Crime Category:Big business